Our Father's Sins
by Monii4evr
Summary: What if Lucas and Nathan had gone to see Dan after he turned himself in? What would they say to him? Takes place during the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Nathan sat behind the wheel of his uncle's 1967 Mustang, lost in thought. It had only been two weeks since his father, Dan Scott, turned himself in for a crime that had rocked their family to the core. Dan Scott was many things..but a murderer..? Nathan just couldn't wrap around his head the fact that his father had killed someone. And not just someone. But his own brother! Nathan who was still in intense thought trying to process it all didn't hear his brother come right up to the driver's window.

"Hey man, ready to go?" Lucas asked startling his younger brother

Nathan gasped and jumped back a little causing Lucas to let out a slight chuckle. Then changing his expression and tone Lucas said " You nervous?"

"Nah not really" Nathan responded "Just you know..I'm still.."

"Yeah me to" Lucas agreed finishing his brother's thought. Lucas was by far no fan of Dan Scott, but even he couldn't see how his estranged father had actually managed to pull the trigger of a pistol to intentionally end his own brother's life. What was going through his mind? How could he hurt his family like that? These questions plagued both Scott boys daily.

Lucas for one had a lot of opinions when it came to his father, but somewhere in the back of his mind he always believed that family came first to him. Guess he was wrong.

"So..you driving?" Lucas asked, breaking the silence that came over the both of them.

"Oh yeah, um sure I can" Nathan rambled slightly

"Hey I'm going to be right there with you. Were gonna confront him together"

"I know" Nathan said with a sigh. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud Nathan was a bit nervous about seeing his father behind bars. Although he knew more than anyone that his father was right were he deserved to be, its a sight no son wants to see.

"Alright well let's get going" Lucas said climbing into the passenger side "Visiting hours are coming to an end soon"

The boys rode in almost utter silence, both consumed again by their thoughts. Every now and then one of them would bring up an event that had happened in their last week of high school or something about the party they had attended tonight. But they both knew it was small talk to ease their building anxiety.

About 45 mins into their drive, a large gray building with barbed wiring cascading over the gates and fences came into view. A sign reading "Franklin Correctional Center" stood alone and off to the side.

Nathan parked the car in the main visitor lot and shut off the engine. The boys sat unwavering, staring at the penitentiary in front of them.

Finally taking the initiative, Nathan turned to his brother, and mustering all the strength he had to keep his voice still. " Let's do this".


	2. Chapter 2- Let's do this

_Hey guys, here's chapter 2! Please leave reviews and tell me how you like it so far!_

—

Reluctantly, the boys stepped out of the car and made there way inside. In the lobby there was an empty waiting room covered with five rows of chairs that looked every bit from the '80s, a counter with a glass screen and a very unpleasant looking lady behind it. The room smelled of cheap bleach and the temperature had to be in the fifties. Nathan shuddered as goosebumps appeared all over his bare arms.

Both Scott boys walked up to the counter. The lady behind it gave them a once over and then continued her paper filing. "Um, excuse me miss" Lucas spoke up "Were here to visit someone".

The woman looked back up and gave a tired sigh. "You boys got some ID?"

Nathan and Lucas handed her their drivers licenses, she swiped them and typed a quick note on her computer. Without looking up she asked "What inmate are you here to see?"

"Dan Scott" the boys said in unison. The woman made a low 'ummph' sound under her breath and handed them back their ID. "Have a seat and an officer will be out shortly to escort you in".

As they waited Lucas noticed Nathan's leg shaking uncontrollably and he wore and uncomfortable frown. Lucas placed his hand on his little brother's knee and gave him an assuring look.

Suddenly both boys were startled when a plump man with soft brown hair and peachy skin dressed in a correctional officer's uniform appeared from a doorway on the left and called out "Visitors for Dan Scott!"

"Well..here we go" Lucas said to his tense sibling

Nathan and Lucas followed the CO through a door that read "Restricted Area". They walked through a yellowish hallway that was so wide and airy it echoed when you walked. The three passed multiple corridors and sections locked by glass doors.

They could see prisoners in their cells. Some asleep, some wide awake, looking at them in aguish as they walked by. "Wow this place is terrible" Nathan thought. All of the cells looked liked cages, and the prisoners— like trapped animals. Nathan was angry with Dan, he really was. But he couldn't imagine his high strung, arrogant, pretty boy of a father surviving more than a week in here. Nathan kept quiet though as he walked with his brother and their escort for what seemed to be forever.

Finally the CO brought them to a corridor in what was probably in the back of the prison. The guard turned to them and with almost a hint of remorse in his voice as he spoke softly.

"You boys got bout 10-12 mins but since it's the end of the night I'll let you slide with 15 if you need it" he said "Last cell on your right" and he scanned his plastic I.D badge over an electronic buzzer which rang out as the glass door, which kept the section locked, slid open.

The brothers stood hesitantly in front of the now opened doorway. "Its now or never" both secretly thought to themselves. Both of them took a step in and the glass sliding door behind them shut close.

Their first steps were slow..hesitant..

But suddenly finding hidden courage Nathan quickened his pace, nearly marching down the hall, leaving his brother to catch up with him.

As they both reached the cell on the end, they turned to confront the man who plagued their nightmares. The monster who gave them so much grief. The big bad wolf from their childhood.

Their father

Behind his own sturdy wall of glass and hardened plastic which acted as a doorway to the cell, he laid on a cheap metal frame, with an old mattress and some worn prison blankets to act as a bed. Laying on his back with his right leg crossed over left, which he had in a lifted position, he held a book in one hand and some crackers in the other. In fact he looked quite comfortable.

Sensing eyes on him, he lowered the book and made eye contact with his teenage sons.

Standing, he placed the book and the crackers on his bed and made his way over to the door.

With a slight smirk, Dan eyed his children who had a mixed look of nervousness, anger and anxiety written across there faces.

No one said anything. Nathan and Lucas stared at their father, and he stared back at them. Except he seemed like he would burst into a laughing fit at any moment, and Nathan and Lucas..well they didn't find much funny these days.

Finally breaking the silence and speaking up first, with amusement in his eyes, Dan gave his sons a once over and with playfulness in his tone he announced "My boys".


	3. Chapter 3- The Confrontation

_Alright guys! Here it is. The Confrontation. Mind you, it is a long chapter, so get comfortable and grab some popcorn. It's about to get good :)_

—-—

Since the day they were born, Daniel Scott dictated his sons' lives. He controlled their emotions. He fed their fears. He stomped on their hearts. He turned them against each other. He made them play his games. He made them beg for his love.

No more.

No more, they decided. No more would this beast of a father use them. Bend them to his will.

No more would they cower before him. Try to please him.

They had to be strong.

Yet as they stood on the other side of the wall, directly across from the monster himself, they both felt relatively small. Powerless.

Given Dan's height and size, and that smug look on his face as he challenged them with only his eyes, they realized they were only boys. His boys. And there not was a soul in the world who could change that.

"My boys" Dan announced, sneering at his sons, "This is a surprise. I'm so honored that you took time out of your busy lives to come visit your criminal father in his new home".

When neither responded, Dan continued his taunt. "Well..? How was graduation? Oh don't worry I bought the ceremonial dvd, so I'll be able to watch my little boys take their first walk".

Then his eyes flickered to Lucas. "Well Lucas's walk for that matter, since I missed his actual 'first one' ". When Lucas gave his father a disapproving frown and took a step back from the glass door, Dan raised his hand as if to stop him. "Relax son, you know I was only kidding".

Then he let out a deep laugh, so gruff and strong it was almost like a roar. Dan stopped and with mock expression he placed both his hands on the glass panel and in a sugary sweet tone he said "Oh my little ones. If they would just open this door, I would embrace you both and kiss you, and tell you how much I love you, and how I'll never let you go".

He laughed again, and within a split second he stopped, eyes dark, expression cold. "Because that's what you both want to hear right?" he said in a emotionless tone. "That 'Daddy wuvs you' and that 'he's sowwy' ?" Dan let out a deep chuckle again, and all Nathan and Lucas could do was stare at him in disbelief.

What in the living fuck was wrong with Dan. It was like he was being intentionally cruel for no reason. Not like it wasn't out of his character to be a complete dick, but his behavior tonight was just..disgusting.. But then it got worst.

"Oh wait, I know what my children want" Dan said, still belittling his nearly grown sons

"They want me to apologize for killing their uncle Keith" Dan was now in full blown asshole mode. His grin a bit wider as he looked from one son to the other. Now he waited patiently for his offsprings to answer him.

Lucas was the first to explode. "You asshole! What the fuck is wrong with you? How could you Dan? What did Keith ever do to you!? He was patient and loving and..and ..he cared about me! Much more than you ever did!" Lucas was turning red in the face and his voice was getting hitched in throat. Nathan rubbed his brother's back to soothe him.

Now the smirk on Dan's face was permanently erased. Hopefully for the rest of the visit.

"Shut up, Lucas." Dan gritted his teeth. "YOU SHUT UP NOW!" he roared.

Both boys took a step back from the glass as they watched their father turn three different shades of red in five seconds and his body shook with sudden anger.

"How DARE you question the love I have for you! I have loved you, and wanted you your entire life!" Dan hissed "But you were too blinded and too narrow minded see that, thanks to your no good uncle"

Dan pounded his fist against the glass wall. "He was always there! He was always in the way! He took Karen, he took you! He slept with my wife! He took my life from me and he deserved to die!" Dan finished, breathing deeply.

Lucas and Nathan stared at their father wide-eyed. They honestly couldn't believe what they were hearing. Dan Scott. Thee Dan Scott..was jealous? But that didn't make any sense. The man had the world at his hands. If he wanted his firstborn son, wanted an actual relationship with Lucas, he could have damn well had it. Using Keith for an excuse and was petty and delusional.

"You're lying" Lucas spat "You didn't want me from the get go. But since Keith did a better job at being a father, to me and Nathan, and proved it to you time and time again, you just couldn't take it. You couldn't take that you had actually failed in this area of your life. You're pathetic Dan".

Dan eyed his firstborn, then his eyes went to his second son, almost sneering at them.

"Fine. You both want to know the honest truth!?" Dan questioned "I thought your uncle had it out for me. I thought he was the one who started the dealership fire. Maybe it was my own intuition, to want to believe it had been him so I could take proper revenge." Dan rolled his eyes "But as we all know, it wasn't him who wanted me out of the picture"

Dan looked over to Nathan. "But it's that bitch who should actually be behind bars. She started this shit!"

Nathan who hadn't spoken to his father all night reacted quickly. "Don't you dare call mom that! She was trying to protect me! Trying to protect all of us!"

Dan's grin reappeared. "Oh is that so? Protect you from who? What? Big Bad Daddy?" Dan laughed loudly and uncontrollably, "Oh but she forgot!" he said waving his finger drastically, "You can't kill Dan Scott!"

By this time both boys had grown tired of the father's mocking laughter, which only he seemed to find amusing. Figuring that there was nothing left to say, they both began to retreat from his sight.

When Dan noticed them walking away, he abruptly stopped his cruelty.

"Boys..Boys wait.!" He called out after them. "I wasn't done talking to you".

"Yeah, but were done talking to you" Nathan called back from over his shoulder, without turning to look at his father.

Dan didn't know what overtook him, but suddenly he had this sinking feeling in his chest, and he felt the color drain from his face. "Nathan! Lucas!" he called to his sons, who were both still walking in the opposite direction. "Come back here!"

When they both continued to ignore him, Dan slammed his heavy fists as hard as he could against the hard glass door. The sound was ear splitting! In fact it was so hard it seemed as though the ground had shook and both boys froze were their feet had stopped.

"HEY!" came the nasty sound from their father's throat. "I SAID GET BACK HERE! **NOOW**! Dan howled.

Nathan and Lucas looked at each and then back to their father, who was two cells down from were they stood. The pause in the next few seconds was heavy and long.

"No" they both said together

Dan stared at his sons with confusion, and then almost immediately replaced it with a scowl.

"NO..?" Dan questioned, challenging

At that exact moment the plump CO from earlier ran in from the hallway. "Inmate control yourself!" he yelled at Dan. Then turning to the brothers he said "And boys you got bout two mins left"

"That's alright, we were just leaving" Lucas said as he and his brother started pass him.

"No boys, please stop!" Dan pleaded from the other side of the room

"No Dan, were finished here" Nathan said "And we won't be back. You aren't going to control us anymore. We wont allow you to hurt us anymore".

Dan's eyes widened as he realized he was losing his sons. They were actually leaving. They weren't obeying him anymore.

"No..No..wait. Please!" Dan's throat began to sting. No this wasn't suppose to happen. What had he done. "No boys, come back, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to upset you! Please don't leave!"

But as Dan rambled and begged, his sons walked farther and farther away from him and until they were practically out of corridor.

Dan began to beg harder, louder. "Nathan! Lucas! Please sons! I'm so sorry. Don't leave! Don't leave me!"

As they reached the doorway, both Nathan and Lucas turned around and made eye contact with their father for the last time. The look on their face could be described only as pain and sorrow. Not for their father. Not even for what they had lost. But what they never gained. They turned and left without a single word as the glass door slid close behind them, separating Dan Scott from his sons once again.

As they drifted out of his view, Dan felt his eyes fill with tears. "NOO" he cried out after them, slamming his palm against the panel. A pain rang out through his body. Dan crouched to the ground, shutting his eyes tight and clutching his chest. Dear God..what had he done. He should have been begging for forgiveness. Why did he say all those horrible things to them. They had obviously come for closure. Some piece of mind. Some form of clarity. And what had he given them? His wall.

The internal wall he had built when he was nearly seven years old. The wall he built to protect himself when he realized the world wasn't all gum balls and sugar plums. The wall he built to keep him safe from everyone, except himself. Because that wall kept everyone out, even the ones he loved most in the world. And since he kept himself shut in, he could never tell them how he truly felt. Why, why had he done this. Why didn't he let them in? His own flesh and blood.

Now they were gone.

Dan felt a hiccup start in his chest, and the tears they started to flow. And they wouldn't stop. He cursed himself for being so weak. But what did he have to lose now? His family? His non-existant friends?

Without thought or realization or care, Dan began to scream out! He began to cry harder and harder, shaking and swallowing and gasping. "Come back boys!" he cried out loud to no one. "Please! Please I'm so sorry" he wailed "I'll do right by you I swear!" "I'll be the best dad in the world"

Dan hissed and screamed and cried. But suddenly he breath got suck in his chest. His lungs burned and his head pounded and then his vision began to go dark. He sunk even lower to the ground, and then rolled on all four, pain shooting through his body, seizing him. Unsure of what was happening to him, Dan could only focus on his sons. His sons who didn't ask to be here. His sons that he had created and then abandoned in two different ways. Sons who only asked for their father's love and he had practically spit in their faces. Dan began to feel weak, and whatever it was that was happening to him, he let it happen. He didn't care anymore. He had lost the only two people in the world he genuinely cared about.

As another sharp pain zipped through his head, Dan closed his eyes in defeat. The last image he pictured before he passed out was the look on Nathan and Lucas's face. And he knew he had failed them. "I'm so sorry, my boys" he whispered before the darkness took him.

 _Duh Duh Duuuuh! Looks like Dan has a heart after all. Or partial heart or something. Stay tuned for Nathan and Lucas's thoughts on all of this. And like always comment and review guys! I appreciate the feedback :)_


	4. Chapter 4-End of an Era

_Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Been pretty busy this month. Anyway here's the next installment. Enjoy :)_

The boys drove silently in to the night, after leaving their pig of a father back in his prison cell, they found themselves mute, each in their own collective thoughts, much like how they were on the ride up to the facility. With Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" playing softly in the background, their minds drifted to different places and neither focused on the road. Lucas who was now behind the wheel kept gripping and unclenching the brass leather unknowingly as his mind went back to only thirty minutes ago when his father exposed himself as the biggest asshole currently on the face of the earth.

"…thats what you both want to hear right? That 'Daddy wuvs you' and that 'he's sowwy' "?

Lucas could hear his father's gruff mocking laughter in his head and he couldn't get it out. Why had he been cursed to have been his sperm. Lucas glanced over at Nathan who was staring out of the window. He assumed he was probably trying to digest tonight's events as well. As Lucas turned his attention back to the road, he could see a moving figure up ahead. Instead of slowing (like he should have done) he drifted over slightly to the empty east-bound lane when suddenly Nathan shouted "Luke look out!".

A huge adult deer had dotted out of the woods and in front of the car and Lucas had mere milliseconds to react. Swerving hard to the right, the mustang just barely dodged the animal, as it escaped unharmed to the other side of the road and disappeared back into the woods. But the boys weren't out of danger yet. The car slid off the road and was headed towards a ditch. Nathan yelped for dear life as Lucas tried to regain control of the car.

Remembering some advice from his uncle, Lucas applied some weight to the clutch and shifted the gear to first while turning the wheel counterclockwise. This caused the large muscle car to come to a slight halt which turned into a complete stop when the back of the car hit a tree with a thump.

When they finally caught their breaths after screaming their lungs out, Lucas and Nathan managed to calm down some and inspect themselves for damage. When they gave each other the "were still alive!" approval, they both managed to wobble out of the car. The '67 beauty wasn't banged up too bad. Other than the firm dent on the rear where the car made contact with the tree and some mud splatters from the momentary out of control incident, the car held up fine.

"Damn man! Where the hell did that big ass deer come from?" Nathan exclaimed

"I don't know" Lucas returned, eyeing the wheel on the left behind the drivers side.

"Hey everything alright over there?" Nathan asked walking around to where his brother stood.

"Damn that isn't good" Nathan said. The wheel was mashed up and it no longer held its round shape. Apparently the tree had done more damage than originally thought.

"You think?" Lucas said sarcastically. "Damn theres no way we can drive back on this wheel, even if we could somehow manage to get the car out of this ditch. And there's no spare."

"Don't worry man I got my cell, I'm sure I could get some signal and call for help." Nathan said in an optimistic tone. He took out his small Nokia and started walking around with his arm up trying to get a bar when the phone made a small chirp and died.

"No no Nooo!" Nathan yelled as the device powered off.

"Fuck man!" Luke swore suddenly, " We should have never gone to see that bastard! And we would have never been in this mess."

Nathan looked over at Luke trying to reassure him. "Hey look, all we gotta do is get back to road and flag down someone. We'll be outta here in no time."

But Luke wasn't listening. "Why did we even come all the way out here to see his arrogant conceited ass? What were we suppose to say? What did we expect _him_ to say!?" Lucas slammed his hand on the roof of the car hard and yelled out, tears falling from his face as he sunk to the ground.

Nathan walked over to his brother, surprised by his sudden out burst and wrapped an arm around him. Luke looked up at him, hurt written all over his face.

"I've never let him get to me like this", Lucas sniffled "He never mattered much anyway. It's not like I grew up with him, like you. I just thought, I don't know man…" Lucas rambled slowly. "Maybe he was remorseful. Maybe I could forgive him. Were apart of him and were not so terrible." Nathan just continued to listen to his heart-broken brother, understanding his pain. "Our family is so fucked up. Our dad actually killed our uncle. Parents are suppose to make you feel warm and safe.."

"Well Dan just scares the bejezies outta me" Nate countered with slight playfulness, in attempt to cheer Luke up.

"You know, when I was younger and I learned who Dan was, I still kinda looked up to him." Lucas admitted "I just thought, you know, him and mom probably fell out. It was probably some adult issue that I didn't understand. That's why he wouldn't come see me."

"But my dad was Dan Scott, the ruthless Dan Scott that nobody screwed over. He was the most powerful, most authorized person in town. And he was my dad. I saw no wrong in that man. He was my hero" Luke finished looking over to Nate. "Boy was I wrong. Dan is a monster. I guess the seven year old in me still wanted to believe that deep, deep, _deeep_ down, Dan had some good. Even an ounce. But that man is soul-less".

"I'm sorry you had to throughly find out Luke" Nathan said shaking his head. "Dan stopped being my hero when I turned ten. Wished I knew how you felt big bro, I woulda talked you outta those feelings real quick."

"Yeah" was all Luke could say

Nathan and Lucas sat on the ground maybe a moment more before Nate spoke. "Hey man, were in this together, forever bro. Dan may be fucked up, but were nothing like him. He failed both of us Luke. We gotta move on together. And the first step in doing that is getting off this ground and getting back home." Nate stood and offered his forearm to his brother who lightly punched it before getting up.

"Yeah, you right. Let's stop all this sappy shit. We got a car to dig out"

It took all of three minutes for Lucas and Nathan to get out of the ditch and back to the side of the road. The lanes were clear for a few minutes, but then the boys noticed some headlights coming their way.

Waving frantically so the person could see them, Nathan and Lucas managed to flag down the driver of an old Ford. As the driver let his window down, the boys recognized him as the correctional officer who had escorted them to see their father an hour ago.

"Hey you're them Scott boys!" he said as he turned the engine off. "What are y'all doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"We got in to a minor accident" Nate responded

"Yeah this deer ran out, caused us to swerve" Luke answered next "Were alright but our car is stuck down there in a ditch" he motioned with his fingers. " And the left wheel in the back is smashed in really bad" he finished.

"Damn, sounds like y'all have had one hell of a night"

Nathan exchanged a look with Lucas, who rolled his eyes at the understatement

"Well boys, I guess lucks on your side. No one really takes this old road at night and I just happened to work a double shift. Being stranded is off of your list for tonight" He said cheerfully as he climbed out of his pickup and reached in to the back to contact roadside assistance from his built-in ham radio.

"…yeah Connie its Big D here. I need a tow truck on US 94, round the bend by dixie lane. Two boys got a car in a ditch and a busted tire…"

As the CO radioed in, the boys both got a good look at the man. He was still dressed in his uniform, but he hair looked tousled and not as neat as it was earlier. His shirt had a few tears in it. That was strange. It looked like he had been wrestling something.

"Alright boys, trucks gonna be here in ten to tow the car. And if you like I can give ya a ride home?"

"Thanks man we really appreciate it" Nathan said, and shook the older man's hand

"Yeah man thanks" Lucas chimed in. "By the way, I'm Luke. This is my brother Nate"

"Darrell Weston" the plump man said "So you two are really the boys of the infamous Dan Scott?"

Nate and Luke looked at each other again.

"Yep" they both muttered in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Must have been an interesting childhood…" Darrell said, continuing the small talk

"It was terrible" Nathan answered

"I didn't experience it, thank God" Lucas added

"Mhhmph" was all Darrell said, and silence fell among the group

" Well he must love y'all though.." Darrell stated after some time had passed

The howl that came from the Scott brothers was equivalent, loud, uncivilized and crude.

When they finally finished wiping their tears, they found Darrell starring at them in an abnormal way.

Figuring he didn't understand their inside joke, Nathan offered to explain.

"Dan doesn't give two licks about us Darrell. He only loves himself." He looked over to Lucas

"We were just his uh-oh" he pointed to his brother "At the end of high school and oopsie" he pointed to himself "At the beginning of college"

"Yeah, Dan wasn't even present most my life" Lucas added "But he has managed to torment and belittle me just as much as Nathan in this past year and a half. Maybe he does love me after all" Lucas said with air quotes.

"Well boys the Dan Scott you're describing is the complete opposite of the heart-broken man I saw tonight"

Both brothers now stared at Darrell Weston like he had antlers and a tail. Their confused look encouraged him to go on.

"Before I left, an inmate in my sector was said to be having a mental breakdown. Nurses were called and my supervisor asked me to round up some of my co-workers to help handle the situation. Apparently this inmate was very aggressive in this mental state. Anyway after gathering the troop, I went to pack up and I could hear the commotion loud and clear. Scott was yelling, no screaming at the top of his lungs, begging to see his sons. The man was hysterical, I dunno what got in to him. I walked out of the break room and right in to the scuffle. It was crazy!

Your old man really got some strength on him. Four nurses and seven COs were trying to hold him down. Trying to get him to calm down. When he saw me, lurched and grabbed on to my shoulders"

"I KNOW YOU!" Darrell said imitating Dan 'You brought my sons back here! WHERE DID THEY GO!?' He was crazy I tell you, demanding to know were you guys were." he said looking at the brothers "I told him y'all left and he just starting crying and heaving. By that time a nurse was finally able to get him a shot of demerol and that cooled him down. But he kept mumbling to himself, something about bring them back and they don't understand…."

Nathan and Lucas just stared at the man in shock. He could not have been talking about the same Dan Scott.

"Sorry man, you must be talking about another inmate. Our father doesn't cry. He doesn't even know how"

"Well boys, the man I saw tonight allowed half the staff at Franklin correctional center to see him in his most venerable state. I'm telling you, he was really shook. All I could think was what had those boys done to him, to make him so…" the light haired man drifted off

The Scott brothers couldn't believe what they were hearing. If it wasn't for the serious look on Darrell's face they would have laughed.

The moment of silence that fell over them again was interrupted by another set of headlights and a loud engine. "Here's the tow truck" Darrell announced as he walked over to the driver and directed him to the ditch the car was in.

Nathan and Lucas stayed rooted in the place they stood, numbness coming over them. Neither one heard Darrell walk back over to them.

"Hey boys, y'all can saddle up with me. Just point me in the direction I'm going"

"Alright man cool, you can drop us off at my place" Nathan said

"Sure. One last thing and I'll shut up cuz I know y'all tired of me yappin" the boys chuckled and waited for him to continue

"I know I don't know much about the relationship you guys have with your dad. But to see a grown man break down like that..maybe you ought to go see him again sometime. I think he's hurting, and by the looks on your faces, I'd say y'all are hurting too."

The boys just looked at him before Lucas answered. "Our father ruined our family. He did something that is unforgivable".

"Some times it isn't forgiveness were looking for. Or at least not right away. It first starts with peace" Darrell countered before walking over to his truck. Lucas and Nathan were silent for some time before they eventually followed him over.

 **—**

 **Well guys thats chapter 4! I think a few more installments and I'm going to wrap this story up. I think its going end a little fluffy..yeah sorry bout that lol. I'm definitely someone who appreciates closure and I really feel Dan didn't get that with his sons (well eventually Nathan but he never found it with Lucas). I just want the Scott men to see eye-to-eye. Even if its just for a brief second. Thanks again for staying with this story. As always thx a billion and comment/review, follow/fav and don't be shy to pm me. I'd love to hear some thoughts and ideas. Imma stop rambling now and leave you to it! Happy Holidays everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5- Past and Present

_Hey guys I'm baaaaack! Lets see where it goes from here shall we? Can the boys confront their father again? Or is he definitely in their past?_

 _—_

It had been exactly one week since Lucas and Nathan visited their father in prison. One week. It was suppose to be the final time. But here they were contemplating on going back into psychotic world of Dan Scott yet again due to the very friendly, very convincing words of the correctional officer that gave them a lift home after the Mustang they were driving took a bad swipe from a tree.

"Sometimes you gotta look from within" Darrell Weston had said "Sometimes it isn't forgiveness were looking for. Or at least not right away. First it starts with peace." The boys had occasionally considered his words throughout the week.

Nathan sat on his couch staring at nothing in particular. His mind though had transported him to a place in time so long ago he couldn't believe he actually remembered. A five year old Nathan was just learning how to ride his bike without training wheels. His dad had praised him and said how he was such a big boy! That some of the other kids in the neighborhood almost twice his age were still in their extra two wheelies. But noooo, the son of Dan Scott had taken it upon himself to lose the childish balancing act and ride his bike like a man would.

Nathan and his dad had been at it all day. As soon as little Nate lost his grip, his father's strong arms was always there to catch him. Finally at about half past noon, Nathan sat on the seat, his small hands tightly gripped the handlebar, determination etched in every bone, his gaze set.

He was going to make it to the corner. He had to.

He faintly remembered his father in his ear telling him "You can do it son".

That was all the encouragement he needed. Nathan pushed off hard with his feet and his father let go of the grasp he had on the back of the seat to steady him. Little Nathan peddled hard and fast until he reached the little puddle made by the sprinkler at the end of the sidewalk.

"Dad! Dad! Did you see me! Look! Look at me!" Nathan had yelled at the top of his lungs. Nothing but joy overcoming him. "That's my boy!" Dan had yelled, pride clear in his voice.

Nathan pushed back on the peddles to slow himself..but nothing happened. He pushed a little harder and heard the unforgetting sound of the chains popping. Realizing the trouble he was in, Nathan yelled out for his father.

"Daaad! Dad help me!" Nathan had screamed. Dan who had already seen the bike malfunction was already running to his son's rescue. But he wouldn't make it. In a panic, Nathan tried to regain control of his bike the best a five year old could, by swerving the handlebars every which way, which only caused him to hit a mound of grass and rocks which sent his little body flying. He came down pretty hard on the sidewalk, and he didn't have to look down to know it was bad. Sharp pain rang throughout his little body and tears formed in his eyes.

Dan was there in seconds and cradled his child in his arms. "Its okay Nate, Daddy's here." He had said in a sweet whisper. Almost like a promise. Then he heard his father's tone change and he yelled for his wife. After that Nathan blacked out.

He woke hours later at the hospital. Turns out the fall had been pretty bad. Nathan had bust his knee cap and broke his right arm in two places. The doctors had said he'd make a smooth recovery. Nothing had seemed permanently damaged. Still Dan took off three months from the dealership to personally care for his injured son. Nathan remembered those months well. His father carried him everywhere and they did everything together. They watched tv, they played board games. They occasionally got ice cream from Old Man Jenkins parlor (who by the way had the best sundaes in town) and they went to the movies every morning for the one dollar specials. Even though they ended up watching those same five movies over and over again it never got old, because it was the time they spent together that made it special.

That was the only time Nathan could recall his father ever being nice to him. I mean really, really nice. He remembered the worry in his eyes when he picked him off the ground. He remembered the relief he saw in his father's eyes at the hospital when he found out that his son was going to be okay. Nathan blinked in the present and realized he was crying. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Nathan got to his feet and rubbed away his tears with the back of his hand. He opened the door to see his big brother standing on the other side of it. "Are you crying?" Lucas asked as he walked past his brother and took a seat on the couch. Nathan closed the door and followed him.

"Nah man, I'm good. Just some dust in my eye. I'm all good" Nathan quickly said.

Lucas studied his brother for a second. "Hey man. What's on your mind? You know you can tell me."

Nathan took a deep breath and sighed. "I dunno man. I was just..remembering I guess." He took a seat beside his brother.

"Remembering what?"

"When I was a kid, I banged myself up pretty badly when I first learned how to ride a bike." Nathan started to explain. "Dan was teaching me to ride and I did pretty good up until the chain snapped on my first perfect ride." Lucas cringed and made a face and Nathan continued.  
"I bust my knee cap and broke my arm. Nothing too serious. But Dan took off some months to see about me. We did a lot of stuff during that time. I always had his undivided attention." Nathan lowered his eyes. "He wasn't all bad you know. He was different." In a softer tone Nathan nearly whispered, "He was my dad".

Lucas was quiet on the on side of his brother, clearly hearing his words. He didn't experience that Dan. But he did have a memory of his own.

"I hear you Nate" was all Lucas said. "I know he's not all bad". He himself took a breath and began to explain his story.

"When I was about eight, I took a walk to the river court. Me and my mom had just had a little fight, I don't remember what about now, but I just kinda ran outta her cafe and went down there and started shooting hoops. Blowing off steam. I was out there about 15 mins when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and Dan was there standing maybe 8 feet away, just kinda observing." Nate looked over at his brother. He had never heard this story before.

"Anyway this was my first time seeing Dan. I didn't know who he was but he seemed a bit familiar. And the way he was looking at me, like he knew me too. Like really knew me. To say the least he made me very uncomfortable".

Nate chuckled at this. He could picture his father watching Luke being creepy and stuff like a child perv.

Luke laughed too, remembering how he looked at the man he didn't yet know was his father.

Lucas continued. "So I see this man watching me, and like my kiddie 'stranger, danger' senses start going off and I'm like let me get outta here. So I start to walk away, kinda fast too, and then Dan starts following me. And I'm just like what the hell? Then I start to jog and then Dan starts to jog. And when I noticed, man I just ran! Like a fucking bat out of hell". Lucas and Nathan both started laughing hysterically. The thought of Dan chasing Lucas was priceless.

When he finally caught his breath, Lucas continued. "And then he just calls out my name. 'Lucas, wait!' and I turn around and he's standing right behind me. I got a good look at Dan then. He was waaay taller than I was, and he had these muscular, broad-ish shoulders. And man I swear all I could think was damn, this serial killer is three times my size and knows my name. I'm definitely a goner. Then Dan kinda kneels down closer to me. And I noticed his eyes. And then I started thinking, where had I seen them before. But before I could really think hard on it, Dan starts talking to me. 'Damn son, tryna get away from me? I just wanted to give you a few pointers, that's all'. And he gives me this friendly grin. I just kinda look at him and go 'how do you know my name'. And I guess he didn't about it before he yelled it out because he just stuttered and was like "Oh you know, your mother and I went to school together a long time ago.' "

"He looks down and sees the basketball in my hand. He asks, "You like to play?" And I answer yes. He said something about he was the best player back in the day and that basketball was his life. He took the ball from me and then started tossing it around and back and forth." Lucas looks at Nate. "Mind you I'm still weary of this guy. I think its weird as hell that this stranger has just come up to me, claims to know my mom and then takes my ball". Nate laughed "Shoot I wouldn't have stopped running Luke, so what he knows my name!? Screw that!"

"Yeah man, thats what I was thinking too at that moment. Then Dan goes, "Wanna see something cool?" And he starts dribbling the ball and does a quick run around, shoots and scores from the left side of the hoop. Runs up, catches the ball, runs to the right side, shoots, scores again. Does a quick couple of back-arounds, hand overs, shoots, scores again. I'm watching this old dude like 'Damn he got mad skills'. It was the greatest thing I had ever seen live. Then he looks at me and tosses the ball. 'I could show you if you want?' And of course I take him up on his offer. We spent the next 20 or 30 mins or so shooting hoops and doing drills. I remember the last shot I took that day, Dan stood behind me with his hands on my arms and guided my throw. He was trying to teach me some method. I remember it went in perfectly. _Swoosh!."_

"And then thats when my mom interrupted us. Apparently she had been driving around looking for me and she wasn't too happy when she found me with Dan. She stomped over to us and was like "Daniel what are you doing with my son!?" But I heard it, in her voice. It was pain and anger and something else. Angst maybe? But at that moment I knew there was something about "Dan". The way my mom called him by his full name. And the way she was looking at him …and the way he was looking at her."

"Dan just shrugged and said 'I was just giving the boy some tips. He's really good Karen. You should sign him up for varsity.' And my mom just answered 'Yeah i'll see about it' and then she made me leave with her. I turned to look at Dan one last time and he just winked at me. And then Nate I swear I had some type of weird human psychological realization experience or something. But I recognized where I had seen his eyes before. Every time I looked in the mirror…" Lucas paused for a sec as though he was re-living the moment. "That was the moment I knew Dan was my father. Even though I didn't find out formally till a few years later. I just knew. It all made sense…and then it didn't at the same time".

"Yeah Luke that is weird. Dan apparently cared about you to chase you down to play a game with him" Nathan countered.

"I know. Still to this day I don't know why he did that. Every other time I crossed Dan in the future, he was just a straight asshole. Maybe it was his conscience. Or I dunno maybe he was high or something" Lucas chuckled.

"So yeah Nate, I know. I know Dan has, well more like had, the potential to be a good person. Maybe even a decent father. I saw it once myself, a long time ago."

Nathan nodded and grew quiet. When he spoke again, he looked Lucas in the eyes. "I think we should see Dan. I've been thinking about what Darrell said and I dunno. I don't feel like I got closure from last week. And frankly I don't think you did either."

Lucas looked at Nate and sighed. "I just want to be free from all this Nate. Free from Dan, from what he did. And all the things he didn't do.."

"I know Luke, but you heard Darrell. Maybe there is something daddy dearest wants to get off his chest to us since you know he apparently had a major meltdown after we left."

Luke had forgot all about that. Darrell had claimed Dan pretty much lost his mind after the two of them had left.

Lucas nodded in agreement. "Alright Nate. But after this I'm done. Whatever happens, happens. But no more after this. We have to let him go. Agree?"

"Totally man. Lets be through for good".

Fuck, Dan always got the best of them.

"Alright then", Lucas said rolling his eyes. "Let's go see daddy". -.-

—-

 **Alrighty guys, that was chapter 5! Man we are getting through this thing. So Luke and Nate both know Dan had (has) potential. Maybe..sorta..kinda…? What do you think of those flashbacks? Apparently Dan hasn't always been the Big Bad Wolf lol. And for those of you wondering, yes that is a frowny face ^ describes exactly how Lucas is feeling. Somehow it seems he just keeps getting drawn in by Dan even though he's trying to get as far away as possible. (Kinda like when Dan was chasing him). Anyway in the next chapter the boys will find themselves back in the same place they were in chapter 1. But will things be different this time around? Check back in for the next update and we'll see. Anyway imma close it here. Kinda longer than I expected. Guys, please review, fav, all that good stuff. Till next time! 3ofs**


End file.
